Fan:Valentinemon
Valentinemon Valentinemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from and . He is one of the members of the Royal Family, most notably the eldest child of Queen Majestymon and King Royalmon. His twin sister is Sirenmon. He is also the older brother of Metaldramon/Signamon and Princessmon. He was created around the time the Digital World was in its infancy. Appearance As one of the princes of the Digital World, he is greatly respected and fear among many Digimon. After his parents were dethroned by the three Celestial Digimon, Valentinemon and his siblings retreated to the Dark Area, where they were looked after by the Seven Great Demon Lords until they were reunited with their parents; also due to the allegiance the Royal Family had with them. He was intended to take over as leader of the Royal Family, but he decided that his younger brother was more fit for the title. Despite not being the head of the family, he is still seen commandeering many Digimon in the Dark Area due to the hierarchy of the Royal Family, such as Demon Lord, Devil, and Fallen Angel Digimon. He also has command over the Elemental Gods, with the exception of his brother. While the army he controls are mostly the "Nightmare Soldiers", he also has power over the "Wind Guardians". Among his henchmen, Valentinemon has TigerVespamon and DeathAirdramon as two of his many lieutenants with other Digimon such as Ornismon and Gryphonmon as his attack force. Like his younger siblings, he too resembles a human teenager, with the exception of his wings. His wings are white in color, despite being a Demon Lord Digimon. Like his younger siblings, he can retract his wings inside his body. His outfit greatly resembles the outfit worn by in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Attacks *'Bloody Arrows' - Through his telekinetic powers, he conjures up red and black colored arrows and throws them to pierce and impale his opponents. *'Dark Love Aurora' - First, Valentinemon forms a massive red energy shield around his body to defend against oncoming projectiles. He can also charge more power inflicting high amount of damage. *'Bleeding Heart Blast' - He extends his hand forward and forms a red heart-shaped energy wave and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage and even creating a large red heart-shaped dome of energy upon contact. *'Accel Shot' - Valentinemon puts his hands together and then he fires multiple yellow energy waves that hit the opponent and cause a considerable amount of damage. *'Blood Sword' – Valentinemon creates a sword using Magic Materialization and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and can fire energy blasts through the sword. *'Crimson Breath' - Valentinemon fires an immensely powerful red beam of energy from his mouth. *'Blood Boulders' - Valentinemon uses telekinesis to lift medium-sized to large boulders surrounded by red energy from the ground nearby, and then throws it at the opponent, inflicting moderate damage. *'Lightning Attack' - Valentinemon rushes towards his victim and then kicks downwards, smashing the opponent into the ground. *'Blood Wave' - Valentinemon's body glows red and he later charges a red energy sphere in each hand. He then puts his hands forward and fires a barrage of red energy waves against the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. He can also control the direction of each energy wave using telekinesis. *'Shadow Blood Sword' – A variation of the Blood Sword technique, this sword is of a different design and contains a black aura around it but can also be used to fire energy attacks, it can also be used to pierce any surface. *'Possession' – Like his family, Valentinemon is able to merge his body and overshadow or otherwise control another life form. While he has some strength of his own, Valentinemon's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as evidenced by the appearance of Matt and Keenan). After possessing a host, Valentinemon combines their power with his own. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed. Valentinemon uses this to take control of Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Keenan Crier and Marcus Damon. *'Power Up' - He has the power to suppress and increase his power. *'Maelstrom Hurricane' - His wings glow blue and while flapping his wings he creates a powerful gust of wind. *'Wings of Eros' - His wings glow red and flaps them, releasing multiple red glowing saw disc-like energy blades, capable of slicing anything, from his wings at the opponent. *'Cupid Cutter' - He either flaps his wings or uses his arms to release red energy discs to fire at his opponent. *'Feather Needles' - He flies up into the air and flaps its wings, releasing dozens of blue and white needle-like feathers down onto the opponent. *'Air Shattering Energy Ball' - He creates air balls around him and launches them to storm towards an opponent. The air balls then explode when hitting the opponent or another object. *'Burning Violet Storm' - He places his hands forward at 90 degree angle and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he fires a barrage of energy spheres from the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Freeze Storm' - A team attack used by Valentinemon and Sirenmon. First, Sirenmon puts her left hand in upward, making energy appear. Valentinemon soon joins her, and the energy grows bigger. When it is fully charged, they unleash the blizzard at the opponent, making the opponent swirling away in pain. *'Explosive Wave' – He bursts out energy from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger version of the Explosive Wave, he releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *'Buster Cannon' - Similar to the Burning Violet Storm, he draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Surprise Attack' - Valentinemon flies through the opponent's attack and then hits them with a heavy punch to the face. *'Heart Bomber' - Valentinemon generates a giant spiraling, crimson-pink heart-shaped energy ball with a reddish-pink sphere in the middle that homes in on his opponent. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A variation of his Continuous Energy Bullets/Continuous Energy Waves, he fires flurries of large, bright energy He blasts that is more powerful than his Continuous Energy Bullets/Continuous Energy Waves attack. It is useful for quick, effective, as well as causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. The difference is that the user does not move his hands while firing it. The waves themselves just chase the opponent. *'Death Beam' - He extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from either index finger or the tips of his wings, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Telekinesis' – He can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Nova Chariot' - Valentinemon surrounds himself with a purple barrier and flies at the enemy, ramming them and inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Finger Beam' - He holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertips. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - He leans forward and points all five fingers of his right or left hand, then he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - He fires many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Gigantic Press' – He rushes at his foes with considerable force, using his own body (with a yellow aura around) as a weapon, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Magic Materialization' – . Used to create clothes for himself. *'Shape-shifting' - He and his family have the power to shape-shift into any human and Digimon they have come into contact with. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of his eyes. * Royal Hollow Flash '- He unleashes an energy beam from either hand or from his fingers with excessively destructive power. The attack can be charged and fired relatively fast, and is green either or red-colored. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. *'Telepathy – He has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Galactic Buster' – Valentinemon puts his hands together in front of himself and charges a large, green energy sphere. Then, he spreads his arms out at his sides, splitting the single sphere into two, and finally throws his hands downward to fire the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage * Plasma Shards '- Valentinemon produces small bolts of energy from his hands and shoots the smaller red-colored energy blades at the opponent. * '''Bloody Javelin '- Valentinemon can extend his Blood Sword or Shadow Blood Sword techniques to manipulate the weapon's flexibility into a javelin enabling him to attack his opponent from a distance. He can also fire multiple black and red energy blasts from each side of the javelin. * 'Bleeding Lance '- Valentinemon creates a javelin-like weapon using his power. It is quite like his Bloody Javelin techniques, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which can dwarf an entire mountain. Valentinemon prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as the surrounding area. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Valentinemon can use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact, * 'Killer Ball '- First, Valentinemon holds one of his hand outstretched in front of him sometimes with the other supporting it. Then, he fires many energy blasts at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. * 'Aero Blast '- A yellow-orange ball forms in front of Valentinemon's mouth or his hands. Valentinemon's body then starts to glow blue and it fires multiple beams of yellow-orange from his mouth or his hands which eventually converge into a single destructive beam, surrounded by a vortex of wind, which is fired at the opponent. Alternatively, Valentinemon will open his mouth or uses his hands and gather blue energy inside him. He then fires a massive beam of energy from his mouth or hands at the opponent. * 'Death Wing '- His body glows red and pink and he then fires a red and pink energy beam from his body or his wings. * 'Super Death Ball ' - First, Valentinemon raises both of his hands up in the air and forms a pink energy sphere. Then, he rapidly charges it multiple times, making it bigger and more powerful. Finally, Valentinemon throws his hands forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Destruction Blast - First, Valentinemon raises his hands up in the air, charges a large pink energy sphere, and then he throws his hands forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Negative Karma Ball - Valentinemon pushes his chest forward, channeling pure negative energy through his chest. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a crimson energy sphere as it expands many times its original size. Valentinemon condenses the sphere to about the size of his body and launches it at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage.